tsfdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Konacha the Rabbit
'''Konacha the Rabbit '''is a character created by Konacha, one of the Founders of The Sonic Factory. She was original part of the gang of thieves called Testi Family Thieves. While originally her past was unknown to most people, this all changed during the Shadow of the East RP. She is the heir to the Souya Family, the largest and most powerful family of the town of Feduran. She is an expert in thieving skills but has a moral code of only robbing from so call “fat cats.” She is now working for a Secret Police Force to stop her father’s goals. Appearance Konacha is a petite rabbit. One striking feature of Konacha is her 5 red strips on each of her ears going down her ears. These strips are part of her father's family line. While her ears are always down, it's her Green Emerald eyes that stand out to people. Hidden under her clothes are scars on her back; these scars are from when her father beat her during her magic training. Before the Time Skip, she normally wore her sleeveless pink blouse. Konacha also wears two white gloves with red stripes on the wrist of the gloves. Shoes are red and gray running shoes and Dark Blue Jeans. She always has on her Yellow Ribbon headband which she started using when her sister commented on it. She has a Yukata, which originally was her mothers, it's a pink yukata with black flowers, normally wears a sky blue ribbon to hold it in place. After her time skip, she started to dress with her Yellow Ribbon headband that ties her ears. A short sleeve blouse with dark orange color with dark shade of pink flowers. Wearing light blue skorts with white flower petal designs with a small brown belt on her waist. Loose socks from middle of lower legs with brown shoes. Her Secret Police Uniform is as white headband ties her ears. Black Suit Dress, Black jacket, white gloves, white shirt, necktie, skirt and chain links on the jacket with Black long boots. Personality On the outside to people who first meet Konacha is that she appears to be a shy, naïve and sweet girl who is a bit of a klutz. She doesn't appear to be the type that can fight. This is only a façade, which hides her true nature, one that is highly observant of everything around her. This facade helps her to undercover the secrets in other's plans. Under the façade, she is a fast thinker and speaks her mind, knowing of her abilities and weakness. However, she can never just sit around upon seeing someone in a pinch and will go to great lengths to protect or help the person. Once Konacha warms up to someone, she will try to be friends with them and won’t shut up it seems. She usually speaks in Japanese to people that she doesn't know, but she's never able to get the words out. While she does identify as heterosexual, even though she is a tomboy and proclaims her hate for the male gender. The only times she seems to display some anger is when her sister is doing something perverted to her. Of course this could be applied to anyone but it mostly applies to her sister. Background Early Life Konacha, born Kasumi Mitsukai, was born in Feduran, a small fishing and magic village in the country of Japan. She was born into the Souya family and was the daughter of Yuuji Souya and Kanata Mitsukai. Her mother was a maid and her father was the head of the wealthy Souya family and leader of Feduran, due to the huge age difference between the two (Kanata was 14 and Yuuji was 40), while Konacha was an unwelcome child into the village of Feduran, she was to become the head of the Souya family at the age of 20 as tradition held in her village and leader of the village. She would also inherit the Feduran Blue Jewel, a priceless jewel belonging to the village and Souya family. Leaving Feduran: First Time At the age of two, when she was supposed to go under her magical training, it turned out Konacha appeared to have no powers. Her father was outraged at the fact the heir to Feduran had no magical powers. Konacha was an outcast more in the village and so Kanata, Konacha’s birth mother, left Feduran with Konacha. Mother and Daughter Kanata, being only 16, tired to support Konacha by herself but wasn’t able too much as both of them now living in the city of Tokyo. Konacha was put into a normal public school with all types of pure blood and mixed races. While her mother worked in a local bar to support the two, so they didn’t have much. They lived in a very small one room apartment in downtown Tokyo. Konacha then started using her mother’s last name, because while both of them were poor, they were happy. It was also at this time that Konacha learned of her power of Imagine Breaker, a power of negate in her right hand, while protecting friends at school. However, it was short lived when Konacha was 10 years old; Kanata was killed by a car who hit her walking home from work. Return to Feduran After the death of her mother, Konacha was forced to return to Feduran by the government because she still had another biological father. During this time, Konacha lived with her father and his new family, her step mother and half-brother, Rin. Konacha was forced to learn magic to become the new heir, however she was beaten by her father because of her ability she was unable to cast magic. Konacha was alone, at the age of 11 she started to become very sick, staying in bed for months, and her only friend was that of the family butler. Family of Thieves Konacha had been sick and started to read all the time while she was sick, it was during this time she found out her own natural ability to detect small details around her and found out her family was poisoning her with her food so Konacha could die of an unknown illness and her brother would become the heir. When she confronted her family on this information, she was attacked but saved by the family butler. The family butler, who had only been hired 3 months before and who was Konacha’s only friend, turned out to be a famous thief called Trent Testi, a male mongoose and the famous leader of a gang of thieves who was known to rob famous items around the world. He had already stolen the Feduran Blue Jewel and was about to leave but asked Konacha to come with him. She agreed and a fight between her father and Trent Testi happened, Trent Testi however was able to get away with Konacha. Her father during this time asked the public for help but didn’t really pursue the matter at hand because with her “kidnapped” Rin could become heir. Konacha then left the country with Trent Testi in his airship. Testi Family Gang When Konacha left the country and into Trent Testi’s main base of operations, she saw the gang was full of mix races. Human, half breeds, pure bloods, and mixed. Most of the gang welcomed her with open arms and the rest of them she proved during her training that she was worthy of being a thief. Kagami and Konacha Training Konacha met a mongoose called Kagami. She turned out to be Trent Testi’s daughter. While for the first month Konacha was somewhat distance with Kagami due to the beatings from her father, she later on warmed up to her and they became just like sisters. It was then that she got her new name, Konacha. She casted off her birth name, Kagami, since it had nothing but bad memories and was given the name, Konacha by Kagami or as her sister called her, Kona-chan and the rest called her Kona. For the next two years, Konacha trained with the thieves. She was taught how to fight, Judo, street fighting, learning English, agility training and how to use her power of Imagine Breaker. During this time, Konacha’s Imagine Breaker evolved and she could the power in both hands. She also used her somewhat shy personality to her advantage, by making it like a mask to people. During this time, she gained a spear as a weapon from Trent Testi and a gun from Kagami. She treasured these two items. Becoming a True Thief After two years, Konacha started to work on jobs with her new family. Her first mission was to steal a Fabergé egg that was stolen years earlier from a private collector before it was put up for auction in the black market. It was a successful mission and the egg was returned to its owner. For the next three years, her missions would include stealing treasure from museums from around the world and returning them to former owner, finding lost treasure, and stealing money and treasure from the richest people in the world with her family. Family Break-Up Kona had been in the gang for almost 5 years now. She had traveled the world and saw all the sights there was, always having new names and faces for herself and the gang, or as she calls them, her family. However, it all happened so fast to Konacha. During one night, the gang stole a priceless vase from a museum after it had been stolen from a family over two hundred years ago. The plan itself went without a problem, as they were going to their next location on a local public train to avoid the cops, a bounty hunter had spotted the gang. He brought reinforcements and shot the train up that the gang had been in. During that night, most of her family died that. To avoid anymore members to die, Trent Testi took on the bounty hunter himself and the train car was disconnected from the main engine and had gone out of control and crashed into a lake. The only other person to survive was Kagami, Trent Testi’s daughter and Konacha’s sister. 12 people were thought to have died that night. Kagami and Kona were heartbroken that their family had died, they made it too a nearby warehouse where they fixed each other up, they both stayed four months at one of the old houses they use to stay in. Kagami then decided to leave the country with Kona and both them were going to travel the world together in Trent Testi’s airship. A year later, during the two travels, Kagami and Konacha found one of the members from the gang, a human boy named Ken, who had grown since they last met. Ken gave Kona the Feduran Blue Jewel and said that he met Trent Testi but currently doesn’t know where he is. Emerald Tournament Battle Prologue Konacha and Kagami signed up for the ETBP to see if they could get some money from the betting and from winning the tournament. Kagami didn’t make the cut but Konacha did. She was teamed up with the winner of the last tournament, Neverstorm, a human who had a demon inside him and Deefinix, a wolf who was one of the strongest in the tournament. Using the combine forces, her team won the tournament and Konacha got her one wish, to gain even more money. During the tournament however, she met new friends who would later on become people Konacha had to face in battle. It was during this time that she met a young Tanuki named Milo who was from her home country. At first Konacha wasn’t sure of to make of the boy since she was still officially kidnapped from her country so she made friends with him. It was something that would change her life. Shadow of the East Using the money and connections Kona got during the ETBP. She set off on a path to find a new friend of hers she met in the Tournament, Milo, who lived in a town called Guilin Village in her home country of Japan. She contacted other people who she knew from ETBP and who knew Milo to come with her to Guilin Village in the airship. While it seemed like a simple vacation, Kona’s true reason was to find out the connections Guilin Village had with her hometown and try to break up those connections. Once the group got to Guilin Village, she met Milo’s father, Juro, before meeting up with Milo again. While Kona gave him a bit of information on the vacation in Guilin Village and her being a thief, he still knew she was hiding something, her true reason for being at Guilin Village. She found out that her home town of Feduran was connected to the village but only trading routes and Juro found out, just by Kona’s Japanese accent that she was from Feduran. When Kona met Milo’s master, Nell, even more questions started to pop up and Nell, during her sparing match with Konacha, Nell felt that Kona was holding back her power of Imagine Breaker. However, the small match was short as Milo appeared before Konacha and they went out to dinner together with everyone. A few days later, a huge thunderstorm hit Guilin Village. Juro and Nell were summoned by a neighboring village, later turning out to be Feduran Village. The first bolt of lightning hit the Elder’s temple and setting Guilin Village on Fire. Sin, a hedgehog that looked just like Lily, a hedgehog Kona fought in ETBP, came to the village and started to attack it. That was when Konacha met her brother for the first time in years, Rin. He was sent on orders by her father to take her back to the village but in reality it was to kill Konacha. Everyone who joined Konacha on the trip fought for their lives to save the village and help Konacha. During the fight, Konacha’s spear broke and she started to use a Naginata for the first time. While Rin was surprised by Konacha’s ability of Imagine Breaker, it was too much for Konacha and Rin got the better of her and cut off her right hand to stop her from using her power. Or so he thought, Kona’s power of Berserk Breaker activated and she was able to send Rin into a state of shock. Before she was able to get a final attack on Rin, he left the battle field but during the time she also attacked the village and her own team mates. Her next target was Milo himself, but then she ran out of power and Konacha fell asleep. By the time she woke up, the village was mostly destroyed and she lost all memories of her time in the Berserk mode. She also felt pain in both forearms, she felt this before and her power of Imagine Breaker evolved again into both forearms. While the village rebuilt and she helped rebuild it, it felt like nothing could help her reform her friendship with Milo at this point. The Current History Kona and Kagami are currently traveling time and space in the same airship that was their fathers. With the Feduran Blue Jewel, the symbol of Feduran, the two are currently trying to find clues and hopefully find Trent Testi, who was the one man Konacha the Rabbit she cared about in her life. Weapons East Naginata A Naginata which consists of a metal shaft with a curved blade on the end. Konacha first used this weapon after her spear broke in the huge battle during Shadow of the East. She was able to use this weapon with better success then her spear could be used. With a few modifications from her sister, she was able to make it travel size by being the size of a baton stick, with a click of a button in the middle of the metal shaft. AMT Lily Gun A Custom Made AMT AutoMag V. This gun was made by her sister, Kagami, and was her former gun. However, Konacha has rarely used it because she is a poor shot and will only use the gun if everything else fails. Abilities Imagine Breaker Kona's only power, it is activated when one of her hands comes into contact with anything supernatural. It has the ability of negate, to cancel any magic, psychic effect, chii powers and most supernatural abilities. It is also capable of destroying enchanted objects, such as a cross infused with holy magic or seals. Though it has been known to have a variable effectiveness against the results of ability use, for example it's unable to stop huge thrown objects that are caused by the powers yet it is able to stop a explosion that is caused by powers and it can even break shields, barriers or reflect barriers. Though this power doesn't provide any protection to her body as she must bring her hands into contact with the effect in order to cancel it, while a power like teleportation will not work, she can be affected by a seal, but only if her hands are away from the body. If she is able to touch her body with her hands, her power will work on herself. This power also stops any supernatural power a person has when being touched, if Kona holds onto a person, their power no longer works till she lets go. Imagine Breaker has immense strength and is literally immeasurable, so people tend to think that she has no power. It's rumor that it is so powerful that it can even stop the hand of god. Imagine Breaker can not affect anything else she uses nor can she transfer the power (however, it will work through her gloves). Normally, she only uses her right hand to use the power; she keeps it secret that her left hand also has the same power. In fact, she also keeps Imagine Breaker itself a secret to everyone, even team mates sometimes, only showing it off when she's fighting someone or she has no choice due do the fact that you can't detect it. While Imagine Breaker can destroy and vaporize creatures such as Angels, Demons, Ghosts and Spirits. She needs to touch them with Imagine Breaker in order to hurt them and if keeping her hand on the creatures long enough can vaporize them. Imagine Breaker is rumored to be the "Holy Stone", in which it repairs and forces the law of the universe to go into effect. It is also rumored that it can maybe even break the original curse. However, Imagine Breaker currently has yet to realize its full potential. It is rumored that the full power of Imagine Breaker is able to stop Rock slides, Falling Buildings and things that not even enchant with supernatural powers, and could even make one's own existance disappear. Berserk Breaker A hidden power of Konacha's. If any of Konacha's hands are chopped off to stop her from using Imagine Breaker, an unknown power hits called Berserk Breaker. Konacha's personality starts to change to a crazy psychopath. Her Dexterity, Intelligence and Combat drop but her Magic, Strength and Defense are raised to maximum. When she is in this mode, her negate power is activated around a 20 foot radius of her. The hand that is chopped off starts to appear to people on the outside as a tornado like rampaging dragon. While in this mode, Konacha doesn't know friend from foe and will start destroying everything in her path. Once she catches someone in this mode, she casts to the foes worst fear, causing a near death hit and loosing that persons memories of the event. Konacha can not active this alone and can only be activated by another person who is currently attacking her. She can't self inflect this power herself and she also looses her memories of the event, so she doesn't know she has this power. The mode lasts for about 2 minutes but nobody has been able to survive for less then 20 seconds. Once a person is caught and the power is used on the person, she reverts back to normal and her hand that was cut off reappears and is fixed. Awaken Breaker A rare and hidden power of Imagine Breaker. If Konacha has negated the right amount of energy, she can go into a state called “awaken” where she will gain white wings and her power of negate will affect her whole body. Her power of Imagine Breaker will also evolve, allowing her to stop all natural power such as Rock slides, Falling Buildings and things that not even enchant with supernatural powers, can even stop a person from moving and negate their life energy, killing them. If she wanted to she could negate the earth’s energy that it gives naturally and destroy the world. In order to awaken this power, she would have to negate 294 times in less than 5 minutes and drain a Chaos Emerald. She can also use her regeneration’s power if it is activated to do a partial awakening, which only allows her to have one wing and can only stop natural power. There can also be other cases that allow her to awaken this power but it is very rare. However, what is known is that if she evolves Imagine Breaker more and more, covering her whole body, this power becomes permanent and can be summoned at any time. Regeneration Another hidden power that works though the Imagine Breaker. If Konacha becomes near death due to old age or dies due to mortal wounded. She will undergo a transformation into a new physical form and a somewhat different personality. This new form can be of anything that can even change her from female to male or even another species all together. Whenever she is dying, a blast of energy comes from her body that appears almost like fireworks and will form into another self. She will keep the memories of old self and the current clothes she is wearing. Depending on how severe the pain and what she was dying of was, the Regeneration can be painful to mild. The more severe, the worst the Regeneration can be and can lead to an aftereffect in which she can barely move. During the first 24 hours, energy from the Regeneration can randomly flow from her body. Her skin will glow and she will start to breath out the Regeneration energy. Sometimes depending on the regeneration, she can rebuild missing parts of her body if it was cut off during the first 24 hours. This is currently a hidden power as she is still in her first Regeneration stage. However, Regeneration is not a fool proof of death. For example, if she has a mortal wound and the regeneration starts and is again hit by another mortal wound, she will die and the regeneration will stop. She also can only regenerate up to 14 times (having 15 different forms). There are some ways to extend this but they are unknown. Chaos Emeralds One of Konacha's powers with Imagine Breaker is that Chaos Emearlds do not effect Kona. The Chaos Emearlds powers are drained and must be recharged if she touches them or the power they give off with her hands. She also can stop and and even revert any power the Chaos Emeralds give off, even if someone is in a super form. Konacha is maybe one the few people who can stop and revert any super forms. Character Art Designs NewKona_zps15dc41a8.png|Older Konacha Kona.png|Character Design by Lily KonachatheRabbitdone2.png|Character design by Calico Konayukata.png|Konacha as she appears in her Yukata Konacha_summer_finished.png|Konacha's Summer outfit by Shyanne Firefox Konacha.png|Character design by Jen Harvey Kasumi1.jpg|Konacha's Original Design by CANDY Kawaiikas.jpg|Chibi Konacha by CANDY Category:Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Chaotic Good